


Peasebottom: The Tale Untold

by Infinicorn



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gentle Kissing, Mortality, Unconventional, fairy/mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinicorn/pseuds/Infinicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peaseblossom runs into the mortal that was under her care a few days ago, she finds her dreams of his human form exceeded. She takes him to reunite with her other fairy friends, and ends up taking him back into the forest to find a mortal establishment. Will her dreams come to life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peasebottom: The Tale Untold

Peaseblossom spread her wings through the trees, the shiny material glinting in the sunlight. A small sigh escaped her as she knelt down onto the soft, cool grass, letting her body fall to the side and rest on the cushion of the forest floor. Slowly, she let her eyes drift closed, and let the lull of sleep calm her.

Footsteps crashed through the trees, causing Peaseblossom to jolt awake, in as jerky a motion as capable of a fairy. Her wide amber eyes flitted through the browns and greens of the forest and landed on a particularly dumbfounded yellow-and-white-laden man, wedged between two trees.

Not just a man.

A mortal.

The flower fairy quickly tried to veil herself, but to no avail. Not only had the man already seen her, but her magic was not as strong as that of the Fairy Queen or one of her attendants. Instead, she unceremoniously jumped behind a tree.

The man, in his white shirt and yellow vest, pushed through the trees until he got to a clear patch of grass. “No, no, no! I must be dreaming, I swear that was the same fairy from my dream before!”

Peaseblossom peered out from around the tree trunk, recognizing the voice of the mortal. “Is your head still itching, sir?” A small giggle left her mouth as she came into full view, lowering her flower-adorned head in a slight bow. 

“Why, then it is you! I suppose I must enjoy the values of this dream once more, though I'm not too sure when I fell asleep...” The odd man leaned against the tree beside him, tapping his chin in mock thought.

The fairy took a few steps closer, her sheer pink dress swaying as she glided over the grass. “I do believe you are mistaken,” she furrowed her brow, her voice light and airy As she spoke, the man slapped himself across the face, and she stifled a laugh. “For you are not asleep.”

“Fairies don't... they're not... you're not...” The man glanced up, aghast, and took in the reality of the fairy's form. “This... this is getting weird. I'm dreaming, and there's no other explanation.”

Peaseblossom slipped around the clearing, swift as the wind, and was by his side in an instant. “I am as real as you are, and you as awake as I. Just because Titania let you go doesn't mean that she never existed.”

She paused, her head tilting as the mortal man took in the information. “Now, I have some friends to meet, but if you would like, you're welcome to come with me.”

The fairy slipped through the trees before he could respond, doing her best to move slowly to let the man, at his mortal pace, keep up with her, if he chose to. After a moment, she heard the sound of boots on the soft forest floor, ten paces behind her, and she bit back a smile, focusing instead on the shortest path to the Leafhouse.

“Did you happen to catch my name, in the time you were... with me?” The man's voice called out from behind her, and she struggled to maintain her composure. What was she doing, taking a mortal to the Leafhouse? The other fairies were going to kill her. They might remember him, as she had, but the chances of that happening were close to none.

“Well, of course. You're Nick Bottom, the weaver. Shall I call you Nick?” Her voice never wavered, despite the battle of thoughts occurring inside her head.

“I go by Bottom, Miss... Cobweb?” His voice was unsure. Clearly he hadn't remembered that day as well as she had.

A small sigh managed to leave the fairy's lips. “Peaseblossom, sir; but you can call me Blossom. Or Pease. Or anything, really, I don't have much preference.”

“Ah, yes! Good master Peaseblossom. I suppose I did overbear the weight of my making bold with you, didn't I?” A quick glance behind her showed that Bottom was very much still baffled by the fairy.

“Of course not! Anything the Queen requests, I do.” Not that I wouldn't have done all of it without the Queen asking me to, she added in her head, chastising herself all the while.

“I suppose if the Queen asked you to jump off a bridge, you would do it?” A light, tinkly laugh left Peaseblossom, clear as a bell, bright as day, enough to make even the saddest creature dance in joy.

“Oh, you mortals and your jokes.” She darted around a tree, hoping to trip up Bottom slightly, while at the same time hoping he would find her and she would get a quiet moment of rest with him.

Sadly, Bottom was left in a cluster of trees, looking around as if he were expecting a wild cat to jump out at any moment. Not that a cat would harm him anyway, Peaseblossom knew enough magic to calm any animal. She rejoined him in the cluster, confidently taking his hand and pulling him through the trees into a large clearing, with a beautifully woven grass hut in the center.

“This... is the Leafhouse.” The fairy swept an arm out, forcing the weaver to take in every detail of the structure. Guessing by the stupefied look on his face, Blossom figured he liked it. “It's basically the house of every nature fairy in the world. That is, if they choose to live here. Most fairies decide to make their own home somewhere else, in a different forest even.”

“How do they show up when Titania calls them, then? Wouldn't it take a while to get from another forest to wherever she is?” Nick, or as she was told to call him, Bottom, had a smug look on his face, as if he had just conquered the world.

All of a sudden, Peaseblossom vanished from his sight, and appeared a moment later holding an intricate flower. She held it out at an arm's length, and Bottom willfully smelled it.

“Smells like...”

“India?” The flower fairy set a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow, almost mockingly.

“Why yes, it does! Where did you-- oh. I get it now. Thanks, Pease.” Peaseblossom tossed the flower over her shoulder and stalked into the Leafhouse, weary of the stupidity of mortals. Well, really, she was just weary of the stupidity of that certain mortal, but with her inexperience with the ungifted in magic, it was impossible to discern.

The man followed her into the petrichor-scented entryway, the flower dropping from his hand somewhere along the way. On the walls were flowers, arcing over the ceiling to form a colorful tableau of the Fairy Queen. Scattered on the floor were various leaves, forming an impenetrable barrier between the occupants and the ground. Peaseblossom lead him through a doorway into what appeared to be a small cafe, the tables made of branches tied together with vines. At one of the tables were three fairies, each with a different type of plant attached to their outfit.

Peaseblossom lead the man over to the table, dragging a chair over from an empty table so he could sit. Glancing around at the other fairies, who had fallen silent in surprise.

“Moth, Cobweb, Mustardseed, I'm sure you all remember Bottom here from when he was the love of Titania.” She was greeted with blank stares and a raised eyebrow. “...when he was an ass?”

Suddenly, gasps and gaping mouths went around the table, leaving an embarrassed Bottom and a sighing Peaseblossom.

“Oh! I, uh, I didn't recognize you... sir.” Moth covered her mouth, her eyes still wide.

“Do forgive us, we've run into many mortals in our years; and you do look a bit different from when we met you...” Mustardseed attempted a feeble smile, re-asserting her position as the responsible fairy of the group.

Peaseblossom groaned again. “I never should have brought you here.”

Bottom waved her off, grinning. “If there's an opportunity to have a fan club, I'm going to take it.” Then he glanced over at Cobweb, and a surprised look came over his countenance. “You're alive!”

“Yes, but that red-hipped humblebee is not.” She laughed, a flirtatious smile forming on her lips. Peaseblossom resisted the urge to smack her.

“Alright, I'm gonna grab something to eat. You want anything?” The pink-clad fairy turned to Bottom, hoping that he would want to come up with her, instead of sharing more conversation with her friends.

“Um, yeah. Do they have any sandwiches?” The man's eyes met hers, and she found herself unable to pull her eyes away, nevermind answer his question.

“Oh, they have tons of sandwiches! Just go up to the counter and ask!” Moth smiled gleefully at the mortal, oblivious to Peaseblossom's stupor.

The man nodded, tearing his gaze from the amber eyes peering back at him. He turned, making his way to the front of the small cafe, where a fairy in a yellow dress was standing, behind an oak tree stump that acted as a counter. When the girl noticed Peaseblossom and Bottom walking up to the register, a smile broke out on her face.

“Blossom! How've you been? I haven't seen you in forever!” Her words were half-spoken, half-screamed, and Peaseblossom, with her acute hearing, refused the urge to cringe. Not that cringe was in her vocabulary.

“Gosh, Goldenrod, it hasn't been that long!” The fairy chuckled, dropping a golden coin on the tree stump. “Now, if you wouldn't mind, my friend Nick here would like a sandwich.”

The mortal man sent a flirtatious smile to Goldenrod, who was flicking through a pad of leaves with menu items etched into it. “You can call me Bottom.” Either Peaseblossom was mistaken, or he had just winked at the cashier. She fought the urge to smack him. “Do you have a plain ham sandwich? Maybe some bacon...?”

Goldenrod giggled, and Blossom resisted the urge to smack her too. “No, silly, we only serve vegetarian options here. This is, after all, the Leafhouse.”

Bottom turned to Peaseblossom, eyes wide, and seemed as if he was going to pass out from shock. “Why in the world would you take a hungry man to a place that only serves vegetables?”

She felt the need to correct him, but held back, not wanting to egg him on further. “Come on, let's go somewhere more... your speed.” The fairy yanked the coin off the counter, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as she thought of where to take the man. Most fairy restaurants didn't serve meat, as it disturbed the natural balance of the forest, but there were a few that did. Too bad those were all for the fairies who had both the money and the criminal record to get in. A shudder ran down her spine at the thought. They would just have to get themselves into a mortal establishment.

“Cobweb, Moth, Mustardseed, I'm taking Bottom to get some mortal food; I'll catch up with you later!” With that, Peaseblossom took the hand of Nick Bottom and led him out of the Leafhouse.

Once they stepped out onto soft ground again, Bottom let out a soft sigh. When Blossom looked over at him, he explained. “That place stressed me out. Like I wasn't magical enough for it's tastes or something.”

“Well, in all honesty, you probably weren't.” Peaseblossom let the soft breeze carry her between the trees, with Bottom at her side. After a few minutes of gliding through the forest, she realized he still had his hand in hers, even when he had every opportunity to remove it. A small smile graced her face, but she hid it quickly.

Bottom stopped walking suddenly, jerking Peaseblossom back to stand in front of him. Well, more like float in front of him, because her knees were weak from the thoughts of the man in front of her running rampant in her brain. Not that he would ever know about those thoughts, but still.

“Why'd we stop? I thought you were hungry.” In her head, Blossom slapped herself for being so ignorant and bad at conversation.

“I wanted to say thank you.” Bottom took her other hand in his, and he now held them both in front of him, keeping Blossom at a close distance, and also effectively leaving her breathless.

“For?” It was all the poor fairy could manage to say. Never, in her whole long life, had she heard of a fairy falling for a mortal without the help of magic. Little did she know that she was about to change history.

“For doing all that crazy stuff for me when I was an ass.” Her amber eyes met his leaf green ones, and for the first time since she came into existence, she felt at home.

“Oh, please. It was nothing.” It really was, for she would have done much crazier stuff if it meant making the man holding her hands happy.

“I almost got Cobweb killed. Don't tell me it was nothing.” Peaseblossom almost flinched at the mention of her overly flirtatious friend, but a subtle squeeze of her hands by Bottom snapped her out of her brief jealous fit. 

There was a silence, which mostly involved Peaseblossom gazing at the ground between their feet in an effort to collect herself, and Bottom gazing at her intently, a soft smile on his face.

“What would happen if I kissed you right now?”

Peaseblossom jerked her head up, shocked. Had she heard him right? He wanted to kiss her? Her heart was caught in her throat, and she found herself unable to answer. She wanted to tell him that if he did, then she could finally be happy. If he kissed her, she would finally have a home. If he kissed her, she would finally have someone who cared about her for real.

Then her eyes flicked down to his lips, and she knew exactly how to tell him. Carefully, she took a hand out from his, and placed it on the side of his face. She waited a moment, to make sure she was doing the right thing. When his gaze moved down from her eyes to her mouth, she knew it was time.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his. Softly. The flowers blossoming in her stomach were barely an indication of the pure ecstasy she was going through. She felt him put a hand on the back of her neck, and another on her waist. When she pulled away, she met his eyes, and a small smile broke out on her lips. 

Another kiss was shared between the two, and Peaseblossom found herself wanting to lay down on the forest floor and spend all of her time kissing him, for when she kissed him, she felt amazing. Every kiss was better than the last.

Slowly, she drew her hand from his face, and her other hand from his shoulder, and met his hands again, between them. The motion was soft and caring, and left Bottom with an approving smile. Their eyes met once more, and each being found themselves ridden with emotions. Peaseblossom felt the flowers that had bloomed in her stomach swaying in the breeze of happiness, willing away the cautionary tales she had heard about mortals that were slipping into her mind. They weren't true, she knew that much; and if they were, Bottom wasn't like the other mortals. If he was, then she would find a way to get him to be immortal with her. She didn't care what it took. If she could have him forever, she could have a world of happiness.

She let herself step forward and hug the mortal, determined to convince a fairy with high power to immortalize Bottom. That would have to wait, though, because she was with Bottom and she was going to spend her time with him as best she could. She pulled away from the hug, smiling.

“How about that food?”


End file.
